Talk:M9 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank
Untitled Just curious, has this been confirmed anywhere? I don't see a link and they reference to an "X07" trailer. Being that there is no X07 or X07 trailer, I assume it's a typo referring to the X06 trailer. If so, what exactly is he talking about? If it's at all possible, I'd like to see a screen shot of this vehicle, or some type of photographic proof, or a link to either the Ensemble Studios or Bungie Studios website confirming this "vehicle" and it's naming. Thanks. Ctg867 23:06, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Does anybody have an answer for me? At all? Ctg867 07:05, 14 August 2007 (UTC) sure. Go to http://www.halowars.com, to the Media section, and there's a video demonstration. download it - it shows Wolverines in action after the halfway mark. And they work just as the article says. the info is mostly gathered from gaming news sites, though none are mentioned. and has anyone else noticed that the front section looks like that of a Warthog? another variant, perhaps? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 01:28, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Deleted a fanon pic of a different Wolverine. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek ''The Battle-Net '' 01:48, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I was looking at the Cobra article and I switched to the Wolverine. I then looked at the images and... It seems that the "main" image is the same than the Cobra!Zeldafan 15:11, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Bombing? Who bombed the Wolverine Factory?It certainly wasnt the Covenant so was it the rebels?Sith Venator 14:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) That's all that could make sense... I mean, if the Covenant bombed Mars in 2535 surely they would have stumbled across Earth. Seems more like a way to pacify the fans who won't accept that the "timeline of chronological events" is dependant upon the "timeline of game release". You know, those people who make a point to try and find some in-universe reason as to why there were no Hornets, Drones, or BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifles in Halo:CE. Flag-Waving American Patriot 23:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The idea that every Wolverine in the UNSC arsenal was produced from one factory is also kind of iffy to me. I think they weren't seen in the main Halo Trilogy simply because they weren't in a situation where they'd be useful. The Pillar of Autumn wouldn't have carried any to Halo because they were expecting a different kind of fight, the battles on Earth in Halo 2 and 3 were in the middle of the city and jungle, where it wouldn't make sense for the Wolverine to be deployed, and they weren't taken to Delta Halo or the Ark because the UNSC frigates would only have limited space and Warthogs and Scorpions would be preferred for their versatility. Flayer92 04:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's not that different a theory from modern construction. I know that the US Army constructs M1 Abrams tanks in pieces in a small number of factories, distributed to compartmentalise the work load, but if one of these was bombed how would the US react? A new factory would take time to set up, time to get running, and time to start producing new parts. Abrams would continue to serve, but the loss of the factory would mean that some parts wouldn't be able to be replaced, and would be worn down with time until breakdowns become mission-threatening. Eventually, it might just be simpler to retire the vehicle series for a cheaper alternative until a proper solution can be found rather than spend so much time and resources on supporting it. It sounds like this is what happened to the Wolverine. :If the Insurrectionists wanted to grind the UNSC to a halt, the military infrastructure would be the perfect target. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 20:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds logical, just I think I asked this question over a year ago.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a few contentions with that though: the UNSC is producing on a far larger scale than the United States is. They need to be able to deploy Wolverines throughout dozens of planets, requiring more production facilities. Also, it says the bombing happened in the 2530s, which would leave a 20-year gap to the events of Halo to get it running again. Considering that Mars was never attacked up to this point, and the way engineering in war time gets accelerated so much, it makes no sense that they couldn't get the factory running again Flayer92 23:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe a very important component to the Wolverine design, along with schematics to that component, was in that very factory on Mars?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Even so, in all those years, with so many people at work, and the stake so high, it seems doubtful to me that they couldn't get it running again somehow or find a workaround. How exactly was the info about the bombing divulged? Does the Halo Encyclopedia entry on the Wolverine have any more to say about it? Flayer92 05:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Which is better Cobra or Wolverine? I think its the Wolverine as its good against aircraft and Buildings all you need then are Scorpions to kill infantry and Vehicles.Jay96 11:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) CC-6 Pitbull mention The UNSC M9 MAAT and GDI CC-6 Pitbull less similaiar than the article leads on. I own both C&C3:KW and Halo Wars, so I know what I'm talking about. The UNSC Wolverine, as you all know, as an anti air rocket platform. The GDI pitbull is a light recon vehicle with light anti armor/ anti air rocket launchers. The Wolverine can easily tackle any air threat, except the heavily armed and armored vulture. The pitbull is threatened by the GDI Orca, a medium bomber roughly equivalent to the Covy Banshee with rockets and needing to rearm. An upgraded venom, roughly equal to a hornet with wingmen, can defeat a lone pitbull. The pitbull is an early unit, like the warthog. The wolverine is an mid-late tech AA platform. AoBzealot0812 02:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC)